Neutral Territory
by TrueCat
Summary: A new character Claire brings together Max, Zack and Donald Lydecker
1. Neutral Territory Part 1

1 Neutral Territory  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
The True Cat  
  
Disclaimer: Just about all of the characters and storylines belong to Fox and anyone else evolved with Dark Angel but the other things are from my own mind.  
  
Summary: These events are similar and based on episode from season one of Dark Angel but with the introduction of my own character. Events that take place are seen in a different perspective.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs after "411 on the DL".  
  
Rating: PG  
  
*****  
  
In a club a girl waits nervously for someone she has only met once in her life.  
  
The bar wasn't that dissimilar to Crash, the bar she normally went to with the rest of the gang, it had the same basic layout. The only main difference was that you didn't just come here to chill with friends after a hard day slogging it out, you came here to dance. It was her kind of place, she lived for music. Not the type that gave you a headache after ten minutes but the pre-pulse kind of stuff, the kind that was boppy with cheesy lyrics but still holding a strong beat that could get just about anyone's hips moving.  
  
This was her place. The others had been here once or twice with her but they either couldn't keep up with her or were just to tired to be bothered to.  
  
Right now she was sitting at the bar. Rum and coke in one hand, the other resting on its cool polished surface. She was a little over twenty and an attractive girl, average height with her white blonde hair neatly pulled up in an style that would take most hairdressers hours to do. She was slim with curves in all the right places to give her a stunning but not exaggerated figure. Her most striking features though were her eyes and lips and she knew it. She wore little make-up but what she did wear highlighted these perfectly. Someone had once told her that people paid hundreds of dollars to have fat injected into their lips so they would look like hers, after hearing that she took extra care in showing them off to those unfortunate people. Her eyes though were something that couldn't be replicated. Her father had always said that she had cat's eyes and that is just what they were. They weren't big eyes but they were dazzling. Outlined with long eyelashes they had the ability to change from sky blue to nearly hazel within a second depending on her mood, what she was wearing, and the weather outdoors. Tonight they were the deepest of greens.  
  
She had been back in Seattle for less than a month and her fresh tan and stunning looks had kept the dance partners coming but tonight things were different.  
  
"Hi, Claire. How are you?"  
  
She turned to face Drew, a guy that were there most nights and had been one of the few that she hadn't been able to tire out on the club's dance floor.  
  
"Oh hello, Drew, good thanks and you?"  
  
"Not too bad. If you've almost finished your drink how about a dance?"  
  
"You really need to get yourself a new pick up line," she said chuckling  
  
"Why bother when it works every time."  
  
"Sorry to crush that ego of yours, but not tonight it won't."  
  
"Oh, come on just one dance," he said almost pleading  
  
"Sorry, I can't, waiting for someone and noone you know so don't bother asking."  
  
"Well, can he dance?"  
  
"I don't know, I've only met him once."  
  
"Well, if he is a disappointment or he doesn't show, you know where to find me, but don't leave it too late."  
  
"I will, and don't worry you're not the first I've had to turn down so he better show up soon."  
  
"Bartender, get this beautiful young lady another one of these." He gestured to her nearly empty glass. "And you," he said turning back to her, "behave."  
  
She answered to this by shoving him in the direction of the dance floor with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Barney," was the only reply she gave as she was handed another rum and coke. After taking a small sip she once again scanned the room for any new arrivals. She was half way across the room when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see the person she had been waiting for, and she smiled. He had longish blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His strong chin went with his physical build. He was taller than she was but not by much.  
  
"Hi , I'm Claire and you must be Sam."  
  
The startled expression on his face said it all, but it was exactly what she had been expecting.  
  
"Sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"Yeah, we met once when you worked at JamPony, I'm a friend of Max" A flash of recognition pasted across his face as he remembered her from the day they had met.  
  
"So what have you been up to since your short stay at JamPony"  
  
"Nothing much," was the all he said in a flat tone of voice, indicating that he didn't want to talk.  
  
"Family business?" she questioned him as she took another sip from her drink.  
  
A look of surprised shock passed across his face, this pleased her.  
  
"Well, Max said that few people could surprise you but by the look of it, I'm one of the luck few!"  
  
He knew he had lost all control of the situation and it scared him. He decided to make a get away while he still could.  
  
"Well, I've got to go now, but if you see Max tell her I did show up."  
  
"Well, why don't you come with me and tell her yourself. That is why she sent me," she said as she finished her drink.  
  
"She sent you?" he replied relaxing slightly thou still on guard and puzzled.  
  
v "Yes, she did but we can't talk here so how about a dance?"  
  
"A dance? That isn't something I do."  
  
"Really? Well, I'm sure I can change your mind."  
  
With that she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. The music was up-beat and happy and the floor was full of people. Once they got near the centre she stopped him and turned him to face her. As she began to dance and get into the music, he just stood still watching her, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Come on, dance," she called above the music.  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Sure you do, everyone does. Just close your eyes and just listen to the music."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and did as she said.  
  
"I can't do this, it's a waste of time," he said as he re-opened his eyes and turned to return to the bar.  
  
"Sure you can, look come here."  
  
She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to pull back, alarmed at how close she was.  
  
"Don't worry ,it's okay I wont hurt you" She laughed. "Just copy me, do what I do."  
  
As she swayed her hips and he followed; he slowly got into it. Claire couldn't help looking into his eyes and laughing. They had the glazed effect of complete concentration.  
  
"So where did you learn to dance like this?" he asked.  
  
"I taught myself," she replied. "But eight years of dance classes never disappears."  
  
Just then the song ended and a slow one took it's place. They both looked slightly embarrassed but continued dancing, rocking slowly in time with the music. After a few minutes she allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder. He was warm but she could tell by the way he was holding her that he wasn't use to this kind of contact and that he was nervous. Just as she lifted her head and smiled at him, she noticed an old friend had just entered the club, and her face fell.  
  
"What, am I doing something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's just, well, Donald just walked in."  
  
"Donald?" he asked smiling with a questioning look on his face.  
  
For a moment she didn't reply but when she did the expression on his face became the total opposite to what it had been only a few moments earlier.  
  
"Zack, we have to get you out of here now. Donald Lydecker has just showed up for a visit." 


	2. Neutral Territory Part 2

1 Neutral Territory  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
The True Cat  
  
Disclaimer: Just about all of the characters and storylines belong to Fox and anyone else evolved with Dark Angel but the other things are from my own mind.  
  
Summary: These events are similar and based on episode from season one of Dark Angel but with the introduction of my own character. Events that take place are seen in a different perspective.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs after "411 on the DL".  
  
Rating: PG A/N: Thank you for reading my story. If you enjoyed it please e- mail me at the_true_cat@hotmail.com so that I know that there is enough interest to post the following parts or so I can send them to you.  
  
*****  
  
Zack and Claire had been getting along well until Donald Lydecker showed up at the club.  
  
"How do you know Lydecker and how do you know my name?" Zack began to raise his voice  
  
"Zack, you're just going to have to trust me, Lydecker is why Max sent me to meet you here."  
  
"What do you mean to get me, how do I know you're not just working for him! Well, let me tell you something, I'm not going back in there I'd rather die."  
  
Zack turned and was just about to run for it when Claire grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"Zack, no! Max sent me because Lydecker was due back in Seattle. She sent me because I'm the only one that can truly keep under Lydecker's radar."  
  
Zack turned back towards her with anger glowing in his eyes.  
  
"I've kept under the radar for years, I..."  
  
"Yes, I know," she said cutting him off. "But I'm the only person that can block his radar! You're just going to have to do what I tell you and trust me," she said more quietly. "You can't just run for it, he'll have ten guys out the front and five out the back as well as the two with him, he always does."  
  
"It's not like I can't deal with them."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"How do you know that!" Zack yelled, his temper flaring  
  
"I know, okay. Max told me everything and Lydecker has fill in the gaps."  
  
As Zack calmed and attempted to understand what she had just said, Claire led him towards one of the back booths and sat him down.  
  
"Okay, this is what we do, I'll distract Lydecker and hopefully be able to turn his radio off, meantime you go out the back and get out of here. Without Lydecker to give orders the guys out the front will not know what's happening out the back. And hopefully you will be long gone before they realise what's going on."  
  
"What about you, you can't just stay here."  
  
"Don't worry about me, like I said I can block and get around Donald's radar like that," she replied snapping her fingers and smiling. "We can meet up near Logan's place but stay out of site, okay."  
  
"Alright, just tell me when to get going."  
  
Claire had just stood up and had started heading towards Lydecker when she quickly returned with a troubled expression on her face.  
  
"We have to hide you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know but we better think of something quick because everyone in this place is being checked over by one of Lydecker's guys"  
  
"Well, is there anywhere I can hide?"  
  
"No, nowhere that you won't be seen first unless…"  
  
"Unless what?" Zack asked with deep suspicion in his voice.  
  
The next thing Zack knew, he had had Claire in his lap and her full lips pressed up against his own. It wasn't like Zack hadn't wished this would happen, but he had dismissed it from his mind as soon as it had entered. In shock he pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing!?" "Well, have you got any better ideas, at least this covers your face." Seeing the troubled look in his eyes she quickly added with a slight smile, "Don't worry about it , just relax and enjoy yourself." Zack couldn't help grinning back.  
  
"What am I suppose to do then?"  
  
"Shhh, the guy's coming over, just kiss my neck."  
  
"Your neck! What?"  
  
"Shut up, Zack and just do it."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
Just then Lydecker's man finished with the people in the booth next to theirs and moved across to talk to them. Zack had his back towards the guy and they both had their heads down.  
  
"You two turn around, this is a government and military sweep."  
  
Both Claire and Zack pretended they hadn't heard the soldier.  
  
"Hey, turn around now!"  
  
"Time to play sweet and innocent," Claire whispered into Zack ear, Zack felt strange, this wasn't funny but for some reason he had to try hard not to laugh. Slowly Claire lifted her eyes to the soldier standing over them. She recognized him as Scott Harvey, the one soldier Donald trusted above all of the others.  
  
"What do you want, I'm kind of busy," she yelled over the music pretending not to have seen him.  
  
"I'm conducting a sweep of these premises and.."  
  
The soldiers eyes bulged as his speech trailed off into nothing. He had recognised Claire's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Hayward, I didn't recognise you, please forgive my intrusion"  
  
"Oh my God Scott! Oh my God, this is so embarrassing I...I..."  
  
Claire put her hand across Zack's neck to hide the corner of the faint barcode that had slowly begun to show itself from under his jacket.  
  
"This is so embarrassing, um, tell Donald that I'll be there in a second I just um..."  
  
"Yes, I will Miss Hayward, I'll tell him straight away," and with that he turned and headed back in the direction he had come from. Zack and Claire looked at each other and couldn't help laughing.  
  
"He was more embarrassed than I was. Anyway, you get really to run, I have to go see Donald."  
  
Claire quickly got off Zack's lap and headed to where Scott was now talking to Lydecker. She quickly wove her way over to the bar and ordered two sparkling waters and then turned to where Lydecker was standing.  
  
"Donald Lydecker, what may I ask are you doing in a place like this," she called above the music  
  
Lydecker turned and then smiled when he realised who had called out his name  
  
"You know perfectly why I'm here," he replied as he moved towards her When he reached the bar Claire gave him a warm embrace and as she did she signalled to Zack over his shoulder. Even from a distance the look of distaste--a pure hate--could be clearly seen on his face. Zack headed for the back exit.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Yes, and Scott here tells me my girl has been very busy."  
  
"Um, well yes but how are you?"  
  
The bartender handed them both the drinks Claire had ordered. She took a sip of hers and started playing with Lydecker's radio, turning it off and replacing it back on the bar. While they began talking a crash was heard outside which Claire quickly covered up with the story of stray dogs fighting.  
  
"So what have you been up to the last couple of months?"  
  
"I got a lead on one of my kids in Florida the other week but nothing much else."  
  
"How did it go? Did you catch up with them?"  
  
Even though Claire knew the answer, she couldn't help asking.  
  
"No, it was a false lead and a waste of time but every possible lead has to be looked into. And what about you? If I remember clearly you were the one that rushed out of Seattle long before I got my lead."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I went back home."  
  
"I got that much from the return of your accent."  
  
Claire continued, slightly embarrassed. "A friend hadn't been too well so I went back to help them out."  
  
"They alright?" Lydecker eyed her with friendly suspicion.  
  
"Yeah, they're fine but I got to go so…"  
  
Suddenly one of Lydeckers soldiers ran in from the back exit causing him to break their conversation and stand.  
  
"What is it, soldier?"  
  
"We were attacked at the back exit by one of the escaped X-5's, sir."  
  
"Well, why wasn't I informed of this?"  
  
"We tried to, sir, but we couldn't get any radio response from you, sir."  
  
Lydecker picked up his radio and tried testing it. When it didn't work he flipped it over and flicked it back on and tried it again. Of course this time it worked. He looked up at Claire and raised an eyebrow, Claire took this as a hint to run.  
  
"Well, I really have to go now I've got work in the morning."  
  
She kissed Lydecker on the cheek  
  
"Sorry about the radio, but I hope we can catch up later anyway."  
  
With that she blew him a kiss and ran out the door. Lydecker although disappointed couldn't help laughing at her antics.  
  
"Now tell me about my kid."  
  
"We have identified him as X5-599, sir."  
  
"Zack, what are you doing in Seattle," Lydecker whispered.  
  
"Sorry, sir, you said something?"  
  
"Never mind just find him."  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Neutral Territory Part 3

"Neutral Territory"  
  
Part 3  
  
The True Cat  
  
Disclaimer: Just about all of the characters and storylines belong to Fox and anyone else evolved with Dark Angel but the other things are from my own mind.  
  
Summary: These events are similar and based on episode from season one of Dark Angel but with the introduction of my own character. Events that take place are seen in a different perspective.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs after "411 on the DL".  
  
Rating: PG A/N: Thank you for reading my story. If you enjoyed it please e- mail me at the_true_cat@hotmail.com so that I know that there is enough interest to post the following parts or so I can send them to you.  
  
*****  
  
Half an hour later Zack and Claire are walking to Claire's.  
  
As Claire and Zack walked back towards her place very little was said. She was getting the feeling that even after her help in the club he still didn't trust her and was having a major conflict running through his head, it was understandable. However he continued to walk beside her, giving the directions she was giving him little thought. They were now only one block from Claire's apartment which was situated in one of the more up-market sectors of Seatle. It was conveniently between Max's place and Jam Pony. Zack drifted out of his thoughts only to find he had no idea where he was.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going back to my place, we're almost there."  
  
"Why. I thought we were meeting up with Max?"  
  
"We are. It's just with Donald in town we thought it would be safer for her to avoid her place for these kinds of meetings, and anyway, it would have been really stupid to go back to her place with Shades following us"  
  
Zack stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Someone is following us since when?"  
  
"Didn't you notice?"  
  
"No, I was thinking. Shit."  
  
"Don't worry about it he is always there that's whys we named him. Donald sends him to watch out for me. It's just a babysitting job to him. The idiot won't know who you are, probably thinks you're just a guy I just meet and is taking me home.""  
  
"That's not far from the truth," Zack replied frowning.  
  
"So let's make it look like that."  
  
Once again they continued to walk. When they reached Claire's building, Zack walked her up the steps and was just about to walk inside when Claire stopped him.  
  
"Zack, it's probably best if you don't come in this way cause if that guy has some happy snaps well... I don't really want to go there. There is a fire escape around the back I'm on the top floor"  
  
And with that she kissed him on the cheek and headed inside.  
  
Zack watched Claire run inside and frowned. Her confidence and happiness was strange considering the world they lived in and the people she knew. It also was bothering him that someone Max would consider to be such a close friend was so close to the one person they hated so much. Zack was suddenly pulled from his line of thought with the realisation that the man that Claire had called "Shades" was now starting to run towards him. As he ran the man lifted a radio to his mouth and began sending a message.  
  
"Suspect target spotted..."  
  
But that was as far as he got. Zack leaped from the stairs and landed on the guy, punching him right between the eyes, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Sure don't make them like they use to," was all zack said as he lifted the guy over his shoulder.  
  
Zack carried him a couple of blocks before dumping him in a back ally. By the time he returned to Claire's building the street was crawling with Lydecker's men. Zack snarled and rushed around the back of her building and climbed the fire escape. When he reached the top floor he found a window and silently climbed in.  
  
Zack found himself in a nearly empty storeroom and was just about to open the door when he was grabbed from behind.  
  
Zack struggled against the person's grip and tried to yell out over the persons hand covering his mouth when a familiar voice whispered urgently into his ear.  
  
"Zack! Lydecker is in the next room so unless you wont to be one of his lab rats you'll shut up."  
  
Zack suddenly found himself released and he whipped around to find Max standing in the corner.  
  
"Maxie I..."  
  
"Shhhh. Like I said, Lydecker is on the other side of that door. Why did you have to go attack Shades for, now you've got Lydecker fussing over Claire."  
  
"Don't worry about him. I dumped the guy a couple of blocks away."  
  
"Yeah, well, he must have said something cause five minutes ago Lydecker and his army showed up."  
  
They both jumped as Claire opened the door to the room they were standing in.  
  
"He's gone," she said as she moved back into the apartment. "How about that glass of red?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good," Max replied. "How did you get rid of him?"  
  
"Just told him that blue eyes here was just some guy I payed to walk me home and gave him a few tears."  
  
Zack didn't understand what they were talking about but made it obvious that he wanted to talk to Max alone. Claire poured them each a glass of red wine and was just about to sit down when she realised why Zack had become silent.  
  
"Well, I've had a big night, sorry, Zack, for what happened in the club."  
  
Claire turned and retreated into what Zack guessed to be her room. Zack turned to Max and was just about to begin firing questions when Claire reappeared.  
  
"Um Zack, there are pillows and a blanket on the couch for you."  
  
"A blanket?"  
  
"Yes, Max thought it would be a good idea for you to stay here and I tend to agree now Donald knows your in town."  
  
Zack looked startled. He wasn't use to taking orders any more.  
  
"Well, goodnight, see you both tomorrow."  
  
Claire made a quick escape back to her room before the inevitable began. And sure enough it did. Max had warned her this would happen. Zack would play big brother and would question and lecture her until the early hours of the morning. As Claire drifted off to sleep she could hear them arguing. She was waken a few hours later by a slamming door. When she peered out from behind her door it was clear the Max had won the argument. Zack sat sulking on her lounge. Claire smiled at the site of him and quietly shut her door and went back to bed.  
  
End of Part 3 


	4. Neutral Territory Part 4

Neutral Territory Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: Just about all of the characters and storylines belong to Fox and anyone else evolved with Dark Angel but the other things are from my own mind.  
Summary: Lydecker gets to meet Normal!!!!!!  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs sometime after "411 ON THE DL"  
Rating: PG  
  
Claire and Original Cindy were sitting near the lockers on morning break when Max showed up.  
  
"Hey boo" Original Cindy called across Jam Pony  
  
Max simply nodded in reply as she wheeled her bike over to them.  
  
"Why you so down, I thought you won last nights cat fight" Claire asked  
  
"I did"  
  
"Then what's up with you" Original Cindy asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Zack, why does he have to be so damn stubborn"  
  
Claire and Original Cindy just looked at each other and rolled there eyes  
  
"You start early today?" Max asked Claire  
  
"Yep, and I better get moving or Normal won't let me out in time to pick up my shipment."  
  
Max and Cindy's eyes widened and they couldn't help hide the smile of excitement that escaped them.  
  
"It's coming in already, I didn't think it would be in for weeks?"  
  
"Yeah, well I think my folks got worried about my health when I went home so they sent it early. You guys better be free Sunday cause we can't break the tradition now"  
  
"Eat till ya puke and drink till you drop" the three girls chorused before bursting out laughing  
  
"Max you have to bring Logan and Cindy, I better see your lickity boo there!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, get out of here before Normal holds you back and you miss picking it up" Cindy replied shoving her towards the front desk  
  
Claire smiled as she headed towards Normal. As usual Normal was ranting and raving about something or another and giving them all earaches  
  
"Common you lazy bums, Bep bep bep. Move it!"  
  
Normal handed Claire a package and she was about to start heading out the door when she felt a strong hand come over her face and cover her eyes. Stopping in her tracks, she slowly lifted the hand that covered her eyes and began to turn. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised the hand. It could only belong to one person. It had to be...  
  
"Donald!"  
  
Claire wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Claire studied his face. It was worn and tired from his constant searching and even though his expression was soft, loving and kind she knew for a fact that he was not a man to cross.  
  
"Well you did say you wanted to catch up with me, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just I wasn't expecting...."  
  
"Hey Hey Hey" Normal yelled out from behind the front counter.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you people, no sugar daddy's. Not here and not on my time!"  
  
Both Claire and Lydecker looked at Normal and then each other rather shocked at this statement.  
  
"He is not my sugar.." Claire began  
  
"What ever he is then just get him out of here before I make your position vacant"  
  
Claire felt the angry begin to swell up inside her. What she needed right now was Max to turn Normal straight. Max! Claire quickly looked across to where Max had been sitting moments earlier. Claire sighed in relief when she couldn't spot Max. She had obviously blazed as soon as she heard Lydeckers voice. Still, It was a close call. Claire was quickly dragged back into reality when she felt Lydecker arm tighten around her waist as Normal continued his ranking and raving, oblivious to Lydeckers stare piecing him.  
  
"Look, for the last time Normal, he isn't my sugar daddy!"  
  
"What ever the hell he is, just get him out..."  
  
Lydecker suddenly cut across Normal. Claire knew exactly what was coming. She waited in quiet anticipation, she knew what Normals' reaction would be to what was about to be said. Claire wondered if Lydecker would be able to make Normal soil himself.  
  
"Son, do you know who I am?" Lydecker began.  
  
Lydecker began to approach the desk that Normal stood behind. At the same time Lydecker casually drew out his gun and wallet that Claire knew to contain his military ID. At the sight of Lydeckers weapon Normal froze. Lydecker then pulled out his radio and sent an order over it.  
  
"Harvey, Jones can you join me please"  
  
Claire had just been wondering where Lydeckers two boys had been. They both spotted Claire as they entered Jam Pony and together nodded in her direction.  
  
"Miss Hayward" they said as they nodded in their emotionless military voices.  
  
"Sir"  
  
A moment passed before Lydecker continued, by this time the two men were standing at each side of Lydeckers smaller frame. Both were carrying M-16's and every thing else you could expect to find on a special units soldier. Normal attempted to shrink his size as he began to realise his mistake.  
  
"I'm Colonel Donald Lydecker. I'm with the United States Military." He said as he flashed his ID.  
  
Lydecker waited for a reaction from Normal. Normal still frozen where he stood gulped and broke into a sweat. Lydecker remained casual but had to try hard to suppress a smile that was trying to force its way through. He was enjoying being able to use his power over someone, especially over someone like Normal. He again moved towards the counter, waving his gun around as he spoke. His face was still holding its stern military expression, the urge to turn and grin at Claire was getting stronger.  
  
"Now, as you probably know my Claire doesn't have any immediate family in this part of the world and that isn't a very good thing for a young lady is it now?"  
  
Normal, still frozen, gave a frantic nod.  
  
"Well, I have taken on the role as her guardian, I suppose you could call me her adopted father. Does that sound about right to you honey" he asked, turning to Claire.  
  
Claire pretended to give this careful consideration before replying.  
  
"Yep, that sounds about right Donald" She smiled sweetly, hands behind her back.  
  
Normal's eyes widened and he once again gulped.  
  
"Now the only problem is that I don't get the chance to come and check up on my girl very often, and since I'm in town I thought I'd come by and say hello"  
  
"I'm sorry for the mistake Sir, if you want she can have the rest of the day off so you can catch up or ... do something!" burst out Normal who had suddenly found his voice.  
  
Claire swore that if Normal got the chance he would clean Lydecker boots with his tongue.  
  
"That wont be necessary, but she has a shipment to pick up this afternoon so she will have to leave early. Now excuse us, I need to talk to Claire for a few moments about tonight's dinner plans."  
  
"Go right ahead Sir"  
  
Normal then ran out from behind the counter and raced off to leave them in peace. Lydecker turned and couldn't help grinning as she approached him. He replaced his ID and gun then allowing Claire to take his hand.  
  
"Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself"  
  
"No thank you. Now he will be crawling around on his hands and knees for us for the next week. How did you know about my shipment?"  
  
Lydecker grinned once again  
  
"I need to know what my little girl is up to, plus the biggest shipment of fresh food into Seattle for one person is hard to miss. Anyway, how about tonight I take you to my favourite noodle bar?"  
  
"Sounds good" she replied. "Well I got to blaze so catch you at my place at seven?"  
  
"Just what I was thinking" he replied.  
  
Claire made a mental note to make sure Zack was out of her apartment when Lydecker came to collect her. With that she kissed him on the cheek and returned to her locker allowing Lydecker to leave before Normal began his grovelling. 


	5. Neutral Territory Part 5

"Neutral Territory"  
  
Part 5  
  
The True Cat  
  
Disclaimer: Just about all of the characters and storylines belong to Fox and anyone else evolved with Dark Angel but the other things are from my own mind.  
  
Summary: Fifth chapter. This one is a review of Deck and Claire's past, It will probable continue to the next chapter.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs after "411 on the DL".  
  
Rating: PG A/N: Sorry this was so late in coming, I've had it written out for months it's just that this was originally a Zack story and well… Deck has kind of taken over my mind (fingers crossed that Fox will use their brains and bring him back for next season PLEASE!) and so I'm kind of lost, so ALL suggestions are welcome to where this should go next. And as always REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!  
  
***** It had been a good night. Lydecker had taken Claire out to a small noodle bar. It hadn't been very fancy but the practicality of it just screamed "Donald Lydecker". The food was good and Claire noticed that it was a good place to meet people inconspicuously.  
  
Although they walked in silence, both Claire and Lydecker had thoughts of each other running through their heads. The relationship between the two of them was one that not many could understand, not even Max. As Lydecker had said that morning, he was kind of like her adopted father and yet, he was something more. In no way was it a sexual relationship, although Claire had to admit to playing with the idea on a few occasions. She never minded having a Sugar Daddy but in this case she had come to the conclusion that it would just further complicate her life.  
  
As they walked hand in hand (the noodle bar had only been a few blocks away and it was one of the safer sectors) Claire reflected on how their fragile relationship had begun.  
  
Claire had only known the truth about Max for a few months when she got to meet the then infamous, Colonel Donald Lydecker. Her first impression of him once realising who he was had been one of amused shock. How could Max have been scared of the little man? Max would have to be equal if not taller than the man that stood before her and with her knowledge of Max and her abilities, she had wondered why Max and her siblings hadn't just snapped his neck. That of course was before she had known the real Deck.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Claire was standing on the edge of a hall, letting a trolley full of laundry past. Her arms, full of her many research papers before being shoved from behind.  
  
Claire caught a glance of a uniform as she fell hard onto the floor, sliding along it before she hit a wall. The papers from her arms went flying and as Claire attempted to calm herself down, she could hear various bits of paper still fluttering down around her.  
  
"Bloody hell, why don't you watch were your going!"  
  
Claire didn't give a damn if it was a sector cop. She wasn't in the mood for their crap. She looked up to see not a sector cop but a man in military uniform in front of her. During her so far short stay in Seattle, Claire had learnt that mouthing off at the sector police was accepted, everyone did it to some degree but the military was a different story altogether. Claire had to restrain herself from yelling at the young man and demanding to know who his CO was. She instead busied herself with the long task of picking up her many pages of research.  
  
She continued to gather the hundred of bits of paper that littered the floor around her as someone approached. She could feel the presence of the solider that had pushed her, standing in front of her. He showed no intention of helping her instead, he was standing, watching her, daring her to look up at him or to say something. Both Claire and the solider jumped as the approaching man spoke. From the way that the solider reacted she guessed that the man was the soldier's commander. The man's voice was calm and in control yet the tone was deadly.  
  
Claire returned to the task at hand, ignoring the two men before her. Claire wasn't an overly emotional person but at that point she couldn't help a small tear running down her cheek. She had spent so many hours, months even, collecting the information, then sorting through it, highlighting important sections, it was the thing that had led her to Max. And to have it all ruined in seconds was as frustrating as it was upsetting. Claire stopped momentarily to catch her breath and settle herself. The two men in front of her were simply continuing their conversation.  
  
Finally, she had had enough. Her papers still coved the hall and neither men showed any indication they would help her any time soon. She slowly made her way towards them, gathering papers as she went, but really, Claire was trying to find out who they were and what they were talking about.  
  
The shorter of the men appeared to be giving orders to other, who according to his uniform held the rank of officer. Occasionally the officer would respond with a firm "Sir, yessir" and addressing the man as Colonel.  
  
"Well at least I out rank the one that shoved me, well used to," Claire said quietly to herself  
  
Claire always made a point of carrying her I.D with her even though she wasn't with the military, it got her through sectors and other areas her Jampony pass couldn't. Slowly standing she took the last few steps towards to two men.  
  
End of Part 5 


	6. Neutral Territory Part 6

Neutral Territory Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Sixth chapter. This still the review of Deck and Claire's past. Well part of it is… the rest is about, well you will have to read it for yourself!  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs sometime after "411 ON THE DL"  
  
Rating: PG ?????????? I don't know how the American rating work  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry this was so late in coming, this is a continuation of the last chapter (of course) Lets hope Fox will figure out that Dark Angel deserves to stay, Max Alec supporters it was going to be our season! As always REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Neutral Territory Part 7

Neutral Territory Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Seventh chapter. I'm finally starting to return to my original story plan (only went off track by three chapters). In this chapter Claire starts to get to know Zack, who is still hiding at her apartment.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs sometime after "411 ON THE DL"  
  
Rating: PG ??????????? I don't know how the American rating work  
  
Authors Notes: I know this one is soon after chapter six but it inspired me to finish writing this chapter. No doubt the next one will be a long time coming. I'm not at all a Logan fan (why wont he just DIE) but I thought he needed a mention. And as always REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!  
  
P.S. Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders – it was going to be our season!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
